Paradise Lost
by Lovely Fox-Kit
Summary: Set 6 months after the end of the previous fic 'Desert Rose', and written for the two reviewers who loved the first fic...RandomPerson and daydreamer. Follows the anime 'FMA: Brotherhood', but with yaoi, lol. Starts off tame, but will get more mature later on in future chapters.
1. Messengers From the West

**Paradise Lost (a Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood fic)**

Disc.: Even if I say it a thousand times, it'll still be the same: I'll never own this amazing series, and this will be true for as long as time itself shall stand.

A/N: So, following my original fic 'Desert Rose', I'm gonna set this one roughly 6 months after the end of the original story. Edward and Scar have been happily married for about 7 years and are enjoying their time together doing all sorts of things only lovers can, but one day Fuhrer Bradley sends a messenger to Ishval and calls on Ed saying that he's needed; it takes place during the 'FMA Brotherhood' anime…you can probably guess what happens from there as it will follow episodes of the series so it'll probably be longer than the original fic, and I will not keep you waiting for the chapter anymore so here we go!

 **Ch.1- Messengers From the West**

The sun had risen once again over the green hills of Ishval, the people getting up from whatever state they'd been in previously and preparing for their day. No one was exempt from this, not even the Village Leader and his partner. Scar stretched his stiff muscles and lazily threw one of his arms around the beautiful blonde in bed with him, their long golden blonde hair undone from its' braid and the strands had grown down to reach the other's lithe waist. As the light from the sun caressed pale eyelids, the blonde chose to open his eyes and gold locked with ruby red.

"Good morning, Edward…did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, about as well as you did. So, ready to get up and see to the council meetings for today?"

"Yes, but first let's take a bath together."

The two males each got up out of the king sized mattress and Edward folded the comforter over the sheets so that the room wasn't a mess. After making sure that everything was perfect, Scar gently pulled his lover into the bath with him and they shared a deep kiss. At some point, their one kiss turned into a full on makeout session that had Scar screwing Edward senseless until the water was dirty with not only sweat but various other fluids. When the water started becoming a little less than inviting in temperature, Ed got out of the bath first and went to fetch their robes for the day while Scar proceeded to dry himself off with a fluffy white towel from the couples' linen closet.

45 minutes later found them both dressed in their daily robes, Scar wearing gray-white with dark grey stitching of the Ishvalan scriptures while Ed adorned white robes with red stitching and they clasped hands as they went to the meeting hall.

(2 hours later)

The meeting had concluded, both lovers more than happy to be out of the meeting hall as they made their way back to their beautiful marble house…only to find 2 military officers standing outside their door. One of them was a blonde male with shoulder length hair and the other was a woman with short cut brown-black hair and a mole underneath her right eye; Edward knew who they were as he could faintly hear them talking, and the closer that him and Scar got the more clearly he could hear them talk.

"I don't think they're home, Maria."

"Calm down, Denny…if what we've been told is true, then Edward will be home anytime now with his partner."

"But, do you really think that him and Scar got…well, you know."

"Married? That's what Roy told us, but it seems to be kinda ridiculous. I mean, who in their right mind would ever fall in love with Scar of all people?"

Edward found this conversation to be rather hilarious, Scar glaring slightly at the two MPs while the blonde was trying his hardest not to laugh and give them away. Eventually, they were close enough that Maria and Denny could hear them speak…and Ed was the one to announce their presence.

"If you ask me, I'd say that falling for him was the best thing I ever did."

Both officers turned at hearing an amused sounding voice nearby, both smiling when they saw Ed walking towards them…he was still wearing his white robes, his hair having gotten longer and he definitely looked more mature due to having spent nearly 7 years away from the conflict that was Amestris.

"Edward! It's so good to see you again!" Maria said as she approached the blonde and hugged him, Ed returning the hug. After a few more minutes, all of them headed into the marble house to discuss what Maria and Denny had been sent here to tell him.

(Scar and Edward's house, Living Room)

"So, what brings both of you by?" Scar asked the two MPs while Edward brings a tray of tea and a few cups, the blonde Alchemist setting it down on the table and pouring some of the warm brew for each of them. As they waited for it to cool down, Maria took this chance to tell them of what was going on in Amestris.

"Things haven't really been going all that well, to be honest. War has broken out between Amestris and Drachma, with neither side giving in. Briggs, the northern fortress, has been taken over by Kimbley and his men…Olivier has been called back to Central; and since she's left, the fortress fell to the enemy. But that's beside the point. Edward, do you still believe that Amestris is your homeland?" the dark haired woman asked the blonde Alchemist, she was told of the whole situation that got Ed out to Ishval and could hardly believe that he'd endured so much pain.

"In some ways, I do…but, I can't just leave the Ishvalan people behind. I'm their Ambassador, and Scar is their Chieftain…besides, we're happily married and we won't abandon our people." Edward said determinedly while squeezing his husband's hand in his own, the red eyed Ishvalan male nodding at his blonde haired lover's words.

"But Ed, the Fuhrer himself asked for you to come back! You can't tell me that you've cut off all loyalty to him, to the Military and Roy Mustang…or even the people who protected you when you were in their service!" Denny shouted, Ed glaring at him through golden blonde strands.

"Our decision is final…we have no intention of leaving our people. Now leave, or I'll be forced to evict you from our home." Scar said with anger evident in his voice, both MPs getting up and leaving the marble house behind.

An hour or so after they'd left, Ed took the tea cups and cleaned them in the wash basin. Scar was currently in his study, his red eyes scanning over the scriptures he kept in their house…but after staring at them for so long, he was starting to get a headache so the Ishvalan male put them back on the shelf and sighed tiredly.

The sound of the study doors opening and closing greeted Scar's ears, and a pair of arms wrapped around his midsection from behind as he let a smile slip onto his face.

"You shouldn't think too hard on what happened today, it won't let you sleep tonight if you do."

"Hmm…I suppose you're right. What's your opinion on today's meeting with those MPs?"

Ed was hesitant to answer his husband's question, because he didn't wanna stress him out any more than he probably already was.

"Do you…really think it would've been so bad to help them? I know that our people and our country need us, but does it mean that we're really abandoning them just to assist those who ask for our help?"

The Ishvalan male sighed wearily, he couldn't deal with all these conflicting things running around in his head so he reached up and gently squeezed his blonde lover's hand with his own slightly larger one.

"Today was eventful enough, and the night should be spent unwinding from the day's events…so, let us adjourn to our room for the night and ponder more on these events tomorrow."

Edward nodded before placing a gentle kiss to his lover's temple, the blonde male backing away enough for Scar to get up out of the chair and the two lovers went to their shared bedroom hand in hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- So, I just wanna say that I've written this story for the two reviewers who loved my first FMA Brotherhood story…RandomPerson and daydreamer, I'm so glad you both loved my story, so for you I've written this sequel. I promise I'll post this soon, so please love this one as much as the first.


	2. Decisions

**Paradise Lost (a Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood fic)**

Disc.: Even if I say it a thousand times, it'll still be the same: I'll never own this amazing series, and this will be true for as long as time itself shall stand.

A/N: So far, this fic doesn't have any haters…but I need to be careful and not jinx that by saying it out loud. On that note, I'll keep this note short and just jump right into the chapter.

 **Ch.2- Decisions**

The next morning came as slowly as the day beforehand, Edward waking up first and placing a gentle kiss on his lover's temple before quietly getting out of the bed and preparing breakfast for them. Roughly 25 minutes later, Scar came down the polished marble steps wearing only his sleep pants and rubbing his eyes with his hand. He saw that his blonde lover had already made them breakfast so the two of them shared a quick kiss before eating quietly in the large marble house.

After washing the dishes in the wash basin and drying them with a fluffy white towel, Scar joined Ed on the soft leather couch and they enjoyed the calm atmosphere between them. As the sunlight streamed in through the soft cream curtains, the blonde sighed contentedly as he laid his head on the Ishvalan male's chest…his ear taking in the beating of Scar's heart, the very same heart that beat for him and him alone when there was no one else around.

"Scar…?" the blonde asked his lover hesitantly, the Ishvalan male looking at him with a slight smile on his face.

"Yes? Is something troubling you, my love?"

"Well, it's about yesterday's meeting with Maria and Denny…are you still upset with what they said?"

Scar sighed…he had a feeling that Ed would bring this up with him, but he couldn't really bring himself to be angry over what happened the day before.

"No, I'm not upset or angry…I was yesterday, because it felt like they were asking us to leave our people without someone to guide them or be there for them. Are you still thinking on what they asked of us the previous day?"

"Yeah…I don't think it would be such a bad thing for us to go help them, but I don't want to make such a big decision without you."

The Ishvalan male wrapped his arms around the blonde's lithe midsection and pulled him close enough so that he could look into his lover's radiant golden irises, ruby red locking with the bright gold pools and reflecting all the love he felt for this beautiful man in his arms.

"Well…I know that somewhere in your heart, you still have some loyalty to Amestris; especially to your younger brother and your friends…if you really think we should, then we'll help them end the war. I'll talk to my master, Leo, and see if he's willing to take over being Chieftain until our return."

"Thank you, Scar…I know you probably don't want to help a country that was mostly responsible for attacking our people." Edward said with a sad smile on his face, he hated reminding his husband of the Ishvalan War…said Ishvalan male running his hand over the soft golden blonde hair his lover had allowed to get long enough to touch his lower back.

"For you, I'll put aside my hatred towards those who decimated our people and caused the death of my brother…I know he would've loved you, had he met you; he would say that I made the right choice in asking for your hand."

Edward smiled again, this time happily, as the two lovers decided to spend the rest of the day in each other's arms and eventually went to bed together until the morning came again.

(Next day)

The two lovers had spoken to Leo, and he was more than happy to temporarily lead the village until Scar and Edward returned; of course, the other Ishvalan people were a bit hesitant to let their two most important people leave…but after some reassurance from the two lovers, they were a little more receptive of the idea and had seen them off at the nearest train station.

2 hours later, Ed and his Ishvalan husband had arrived at the train station in Central. The two lovers had decided to forego their traditional robes and dressed for travel rather than leisure, Edward dressed in a black sleeveless shirt and leather pants with black boots and a white jacket with the symbol from his red jacket knitted into the white fabric with red stitching. His blonde hair had been cut earlier so now it only rested between his shoulder blades.

Scar was wearing an orange cream-white jacket and dark brown pants with black running shoes, a pair of gold framed sunglasses hiding his ruby red irises behind dark lenses. His white hair was cut short and revealed grey beneath the bone colored strands, his tan skin contrasting his younger husband's pale skin tone.

"Ah…it's strange to be back in Amestris after 7 years, but I don't think it'll be all that bad. So, wanna head to the Military Headquarters and make ourselves known?" Edward asked his lover, the Ishvalan male grabbing his hand as the two males then made their way to the Military HQ.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Sorry if this chapter's shorter than the previous one, but I've been busy with other things so I haven't really gotten a chance to think of much to put in it. Anyway, in the next chapter, everyone gets a surprise visit from our two favorite lovers…so, stick around for their reactions.


	3. Surprise Visit

**Paradise Lost (a Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood fic)**

Disc.: Even if I say it a thousand times, it'll still be the same: I'll never own this amazing series, and this will be true for as long as time itself shall stand.

A/N: Again, I'm amazed that people like this story I'm writing…so, it's for them that I'll keep writing this story of mine and hope they continue to love future stories I weave together.

 **Ch.3- Surprise Visit**

The members of Roy Mustang's unit were busy with paperwork that was piled up so high it could fall over at any moment, all of them busy signing document after document as they came to them…Mustang following suit and signing his own stack of papers.

Fuery was busy fiddling with an old transmission system used for sending coded messages to other units out on the battlefield, but it wasn't exactly getting closer to being in working condition.

As the other members of the Central command office kept signing documents, Fuery kept trying to get the transmission system up and working again.

"Fuery, have you managed to get that radio working again?" Hawkeye asked the glasses wearing officer, his face taking on an expression of hopelessness.

"Well, I can't honestly say that I have…it looks like it's ready to go to the scrap heap and be turned into ammo for the soldiers."

As he let out a sigh, the door was opened and a gloved white hand touched the radio…the owner of it having already brought both of his hands together a minute ago and transmuted it into a perfectly functional radio again.

Fuery looked up to see the all too familiar face of the Fullmetal Alchemist, the young man's red jacket having been swapped out for a white one as he smiled at his old friend.

"Edward…when did you get here?"

"Hmm…I'd say about an hour ago. Looks like electronics still aren't your forte, huh Fuery?"

All the other officers smiled up at the blonde Alchemist, they were definitely happy to see him again…his time away having done him a world of good, if his growth spurt had anything to do with it. He now looked at least a foot taller than the last time they saw him, his blonde hair having gotten long enough to rest between his shoulders and he now had an air of maturity to him.

"Now that you guys are done checking me over, we have something to tell you."

It was only when Edward finished talking that Scar stepped into the room, the Ishvalan male having wanted to give his husband time to see his friends again before making his presence known. The other soldiers saw Scar walk into the room and stand next to Ed, all of them wondering why the Ishvalan male was in Central to begin with.

"Edward, allow me to be the first to say…welcome back." Hawkeye said as she pulled the blonde Alchemist into a hug. She had always seen the two brothers as her own children, even more so after hearing of their hardships and seeing the strength they used to push themselves forward through their own grief and sorrow.

After she released the shorter blonde male, the sound of footsteps could be heard down the hall as Roy Mustang stepped into the room a minute later. His eyes fell on Edward and Scar, the two males standing near enough that they could grab each other's hands but the lovers held off until they made their relationship known to everyone in the room.

"Ed, Scar…how have you two been with your roles in Ishval?"

"We've been fine, Colonel Bastard." The blonde Alchemist said, his tone taking on a slight teasing tone as he smirked at his old Colonel. Roy didn't miss the joke, and came back with a familiar one he would use on Ed all the time.

"That's good to hear, Fullmetal Pipsqueak."

Ed smiled warmly at the familiar jab to his height, but he knew that him and Scar were here for a reason other than to fool around and shoot off sarcastic remarks at everyone present as the two lovers took a seat on the black leather couch nearby.

"So, I'm guessing that you came back for a reason." The Flame Alchemist said as he looked between Ed and his Ishvalan husband, Roy still unable to believe that the two of them were legally married. Honestly, he never knew that _anyone_ could fall in love with the Ishvalan man, but then again stranger things have happened.

"So Mustang, you said that you needed me for something? This wouldn't happen to do with the war that Maria and Denny mentioned to us when they showed up at our home a couple days ago, now would it?"

"Seems you've grown more serious in the time you've been away, Ed…yes, a war has broken out between us and Drachma. You remember Kimbley, don't you?"

"Oh yeah, the Crimson Alchemist…loved turning his own soldiers into bombs and blowing them up. What _about_ him? Did he start this war?"

"No…Kimbley was tried for crimes in Ishval and executed by firing squad. His brother, Fredrich J. Kimbley, has started the war. We're not sure what his motive is, but he seems to excel at Demolition Alchemy even more than his brother…which makes him a greater threat than Zolf was when he was alive. From what we've heard, he's already captured Briggs and using it as a stronghold for his men."

"So, you want us to go to Briggs and retake the fortress?"

"Not exactly, Fullmetal…an Emissary from Xing will be coming to Amestris and I want you to work with him to help put an end to the war. That should be easy for you, considering you were an Emissary yourself a few years ago."

"Yeah, you have that part right."

"There's also something else you need to tell everyone here, so go ahead and fill them in."

Ed knew full well what Mustang was getting at, so he nodded at Scar before turning to face the other State Alchemists in the room with them. He grabbed the Ishvalan male's hand in his and squeezed it gently, which made everyone besides Roy get confused at the action…the blonde former State Alchemist deciding to clear things up with them.

"Guys, you see…Scar and I, we're married. Have been for a few years, actually."

The whole room fell silent at the news, all of them shocked that Edward and Scar had tied the knot…but after the shock wore off, they all congratulated the couple and wished them many more happy years of marriage. When Roy finished explaining what else they'd be doing, Havoc drove both spouses to a nearby military housing district where both of them could stay until the war was over.

Ed and his Ishvalan husband went out to a nice restaurant and had a small dinner before heading back to the house they were sharing, the two lovers exhausted from the trip to Central so they just held each other close in the Queen sized bed and drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- I apologize for the shortness of the chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer. For now, please be patient and don't kill me with instruments of doom (pitchforks, shovels, boards with nails, baseball bats, etc.).


End file.
